lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise to Power, Maybe.
Rise to Power, Maybe. was released by Dreams Inc. for the 2th Lapis Challenge with the theme being "What happens in a game after the final boss?". Story The game opens up in a dystopian future setting where the hero, "Righteous Guy" bursts into a dark room claiming to "punish Evilor for what he did to "Woman Girl"", shortly after the room lights up revealing a villain sitting in a throne in the background, the villain treveals himself as "Nefarious Evilor" and is about to fight the hero but there's a pause in which the villain talks to the player about his evil plan of unleashing a "Doomsday Device" to destroy America and build his empire in its crater. Shortly after his exposition he's quickly defeated by Righteous Guy who uses the power of his giant mech suit in order to revive Woman Girl and the two live happily ever after, while Nefarious Evilor is thrown into jail. However, he WILL get out one way or another, because he still has his henchmen....Okay he must get a new plan soon enough, and that arrives in the form of a letter by his old colleague "Johnson Badude", the leader of a mafia gang who wants to hire Nefarious Evilor's henchmen and his plans to stop Righteous Guy, who has found his location and probably will go for him soon along with other heroes from the "League of Nice Guys", the reward? 50000000000000 DOLLARS!! Just enough to get him out of jail, buy a nice mansion and get a spa for himself! Gameplay Before each stage you'll get a small background on the hero who's gonna attack, you must make out the hero's abilities based on the info you get, but as time passes the hero will gain new abilities and the background will get updated more and more, but some of his abilities are only mentioned subtly, so the player must take notes. After that you'll get a certain amount of cash from Johnson Badude and from jail you must design a stage based on the base AKA the base is two plain platforms with a hole in between, and from there you must add blocks, enemies and other hazards to take out the hero, each hero has different abilities and you must not go over the cash limit by the tmie the hero strikes or else Johnson Badude will fire you, which is why sometimes you must be strategic (example, placing a very weak enemy in a spot so he falls off and lands on a spring where he lands on-top of the hero). While you're designing a stage, the layout becomes similar to that of Super Mario Maker, but you must remember that you're still in jail and when you get out of designing, the layout becomes similar to The Escapist, a top-down RPG-style layout where you can control Nefarious Evilor freely, you cannot escape out of jail as it is way too advanced for you, but while you're in jail you must eat, build relationships with your inmates, survive and make sure that no guard finds out that you're designing hazards to kill heroes. You can only design stages in your jailcell via digital blueprints which only becopme visible if you're designing stages, but you cannot stay in your jailcell forever, as guards can spot you and the digital blueprints while you're designing, and you must eat to survive as well as doing things in the prison like other inmates, however there is a point to this, when you're given a stage to design and money, you have a certain amount of time before the hero attacks and goes through your stage, finished or not, the lowest being 4 in-game days, in the meantime you can do jobs in the prison to gain more money to design stages, build up relationships with inmates so they can cover you and do other favors for you, and gain respect from the guards to avoid them finding out. You also have the ability to buy objects in "Vlack Market", hidden in a dark hallway just around your jailcell, it only opens at 6 PM in-game and in there you can buy objects to give them to inmates and build up your relationship, give them to guards to gain respect, use them to persuade Johnson Badude into giving you more resources for designing stages for free, and even design your jailcell to make it more nice looking and gain "Popularity Points" around inmates. Talking about Vlack Market, you can also open up your own "Wyte Shop" in your jailcell, where you can sell objects to gain money to buy more resources for designing stages, however, you might get caught, and if you do you'll lose a big amount of money. You get a Game Over if the heroes pass 6 (3 in "Supervillain Mode") stages without dying or at least taking damage (if they do you'll gain either 1 or 2 more opportunities depending on how much they took and how many times), in which case Johnson Badude will fire you, if you go over the cash limit by the time the hero attacks 4 times (2 times in Supervillain Mode), if the guards catch you, in which case you'll be sent to Solitary Confinement and Johnson Badude will be arrested, or if you pass out in the prison (by getting your HP depleted by angry inmates, angry guards or by not eating) 2 times (1 in Supervillain Mode) in which case you'll be sent to another prison and the guards will find out about the digital blueprints and arrest Johnson Badude. If you get a Game Over, you may get a chance to continue but only by buying "Continue Charms", highly expensive and VERY rare items (impossible to get in Supervillain Mode) that can be either found by being bought in Vlack Market or by trading with inmates, Continue Charms are bottles that contain weird aromas, if the bottle is opened the aroma is released and anyone who sniffs it will lose their agressiveness, Johnson Badude will give you 2 more opportunities, guards who spot you will forget what they saw and guards/inmates who are about to knock you out will lose their agressiveness and allow you to rest until you're healed up. Category:Lapis Challenge 2 Category:Lapis Weekly Challenge